This invention relates to amplifier protection circuits and, more particularly, to amplifier protection circuits which sense temperatures and forward and reflected power. Amplifier protection circuits which sense forward and reflected power or temperature are well known in the state of the art, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,680 of Schilb, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,451 of Hollingsworth, et al. These prior art circuits are rather complex with many components and yet have several disadvantages in that, for example, in some the gain of the amplifier is continuously cut back in a linear fashion such that the overall output gain of the amplifier is less than optimum even though a protection is not required. Although some form of threshold has been utilized in the others so that the output power can be at maximum until a certain dangerous threshold level is sensed, this threshold level for reflected power, for example, has also been related to temperature and the two parameters are interrelated and due to this interrelationship maximum power cannot be provided unless some means would be had to enable the temperature threshold and the reflective power threshold to be made independent. In the prior art circuits, the reflected power is sensed to determined the control. Since the reflected power may increase with an increase in forward power, no allowance is made in the protection circuit for increased forward power in the reflected power sensing mechanism causing the reflected power sensing mechanism in the prior art circuits to falsely cut back the gain of the transmitter amplifier when the forward power is increased.